Real and Misleading Memory
by BlueGem22
Summary: Kagome ended up missing after their encounter with Naraku, Will they find Kagome or will she fall in the wrong hands? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha: Real and Misleading Memory

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku /Sango, and Sesshomaru/Rin

Summary: Kagome ended up missing after their encounter with Naraku, which everyone assume that she might be dead, but her friends never give up on finding her. Will they find Kagome or will she fall in the wrong hands? Read and find out

Chapter 1

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were facing Naraku, who is after the shards that Kagome had. Miroku used his wind tunnel on bunch of the bees that Naraku release while Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome battle with Naraku.

"Wind Scar" Inuyasha yell as he take a swing at Naraku with his tessaiga

Kagome shoot her arrow at Naraku

"Hirikotsu" Sango yell as she tossed her weapon.

Their weapons make an impact on Naraku, splatter him into pieces. Everyone went over to examine Naraku remain.

"Another clone" Miroku

Inuyasha slam his tessaiga on the ground

"Dammit"

"I think we should take a break" Shippo suggest

"I agree" Miroku said as he walked up to Inuyasha

"Don't worry Inuyasha we will get him" Kagome said

Remain of Naraku clone start moving, putting them together forming another monster.

"Huh" Kagome felt an instinct, so she turned around.  
She pulled her arrow out and shoots it at the monster

Inuyasha turned around and rushed toward Kagome, yanking his tessaiga off the ground.

The arrow hit the monster in the shoulder, which didn't impact that much. The monster blast Kagome at her head, sending flying into the sky.

"Kagome" Inuyasha shout as he tried to reach her, but one of the monster tentacles grab Inuyasha leg.

Sango toss the Hirikotsu at the tentacles releasing Inuyasha.

"Stay I'll handle this' Miroku open cloth over his hand "Wind tunnel"

Miroku succeed sucking the monster into his wind tunnel and quickly covered it up with the cloth.

"Kagome is gone" Sango said when she return with Kirara

"That's not good, we got to find before something happen to her" Miroku suggest

Inuyasha put his sword back in it holder.

"Kagome" Inuyasha shouted as he ran into the forest

"Inuyasha wait up" Sango said

Miroku and Shippo got Kirara and all three of them went after Inuyasha

Meanwhile at the a temple somewhere

Kagome woke up with headache. She has a bandage around her head and she wearing kimonos like Kikyo

"You have awoken" a woman voice spoke

Kagome looked around to see where the voice comes from

"Who are you and where am I"

"Don't worry you're in a safe place lady priestess" another woman voice spoken

Kagome was getting scared

"What do you want?"

Two young woman approaches out from the shadow. One of them was holding a bowel

"Don't be scared, we are here to serve you" The girl with the bowl kneel down in front of Kagome

"My name is Nora and this is my sister Lenna"

Kagome touched her head and wince in pain

"Alright if I'm a priestess then perhaps you can tell me who I really am. I can only remembered my name only and nothing else"

Lenna lowered her head down

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome, I'm afraid I don't know the answer you are seeking, but I know that we as priestess kill demons who bring harm to innocent people"

"We can promise that we can protect you and serve you well if you let us" Nora add in

Kagome looked at them and knew they are honest peoples so she agreed

"Thank you Lady Kagome, we won't disappoint you" Lenna gave Kagome her bow and arrow "This is yours"

"We'll be safe here for now until you recovered Lady Kagome" Nora said

"What about Naraku" Kagome asked all of sudden

"Don't worried we have a power barrier outside our temple, no demons or anyone can pass through" Lenna replied

In the forest

Inuyasha was still looking for Kagome when Miroku walked up to him and touched his shoulder

"Do you still sense Kagome scent?"

Inuyasha was getting frustrated and upset

"No I can't sense it any where"  
"Let go to _Kaede, _maybe she can helped us find Kagome" Sango suggest hoping that Inuyasha would agreed. She knew how Inuyasha want to find Kagome as much as everyone wants to.

"Fine let's go" Inuyasha finally answered and go Kirara with Miroku

Inuyasha POV

_Seeing Kagome disappear, making me upset and worried at the same time. I want to find her and make sure she's safe from Naraku, but I can't when I can't sense her scent anywhere. I knew Miroku came up behind, putting his hand on my shoulder to comfort me_

_"Where are you Kagome" I muttered to myself_

"Let go to _Kaede, maybe she can helped us find Kagome" Sango voice echo through my ear. Sango right, maybe Kaede can help find Kagome_

_"Fine, let's go" I finally replied and got on Kirara and went to Kaede_

_In my mind it was saying_

_"Kagome, please be okay, I will find you no matter what it take"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At Kaede Place

Everyone was sitting around the fire place.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Shippo, yee telling that Kagome was blast in the head with a strange light"

"Yup I see with my own eye" Shippo replied and got whack by Inuyasha in the head

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR INUYASHA!"

"Why didn't you tell me about it Shippo" Inuyasha growl

Shippo huff

"Because you never asked"

WHAM

"Inuyasha" Sango spoke up all of sudden

"Huh" Inuyasha looked at Sango "What is it Sango?"

"I think Kagome might have lost her memory"

"What make yee say that" Kaede asked

"If she didn't she would have find us by now" Sango replied

"She got a point there Inuyasha" Miroku said

Inuyasha mind

"Oh no, that mean Kagome is alone out there all scared and demons could be coming after her for the jewel. No I have to find her quick and fast"

Inuyasha got up

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Sango asked

"I'm going to looked for Kagome" Inuyasha simply replied

"Then we are going too" Miroku got up with Sango and Shippo

"I shall be going along. I can help along the way. When you find Kagome I can help her recover her memory"

Inuyasha nodded and every one left to find Kagome

At the temple

Kagome was practice shooting her arrow which was improving. Lenna and Nora came rushing in.

"Lady Kagome, the demons are attacking the village" Lenna said

"What should we do" Nora asked

"It time to stopped them" Kagome grab the arrow and put in the holder, placing it on her back "Let go stopped them"

Nora and Lenna nodded. They grabbed their bow and followed Kagome to the village.

At the village people were running to safety. A little girl collapse on the ground.

"You're mine little girl" A giant snake demon growl

An arrow was shot at the giant snake demon blasting it into pieces. The little girl looked behind and saw Kagome holding the bow, with an arrow ready to shoot

"Are you okay" Kagome asked the little girl.

The little girl nodded

"Run the safety" Kagome said

The little girl got up and run away

"Give the jewel" the demon monster shouted to Kagome

"No, I don't think so" Kagome shouted and shot the arrow at the demon monster

The demon monster ducked out the way

"Fool, you can't hurt me"

"Yeah but we can" Lenna and Nora said in a unison

They shot their arrow and it impact a little on the monster demon arm.

The demon monster used his wind, tossing Lenna and Nora

"Aah" Lenna and Nora yell as they hit the ground

"HOW DARE YOU HURT THEM YOU DEMON" Kagome angrily shouted

Kagome shot the arrow at the monster demon and it ripped his arm off

"Arrrgh you fool" the demon monster shot a poison needle from his mouth. It hit Kagome's arm and blood pour out from her arm.

"Huh" Inuyasha nose pick up a scent "I smell Kagome's blood"

"What is Inuyasha" Miroku asked riding behind Sango on Kirara

"Kagome's scent I can pick up her scent" Inuyasha replied

"Than she must be near by" Sango said

"Let hurry before she's gone" Kaede add in

"I hope we can make it there in time" Shippo said riding with Kaede

"DIE DEMON" Kagome shouted as she released her arrow, blasting the monster demon into pieces.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The monster demon hollered

Kagome was breathing rapidly as she held her left injury arms. Lenna and Nora rushed over to Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, are you alright" Lenna asked

"I'll be fine, let go" Kagome replied

They were about to leave when a little girl came up to Kagome

"Can I go with you please?"

Kagome kneel down

"Where's your family?"

"They're dead" the little girl sadly replied

"What is your name?" Kagome asked

"Val" Val softly answer

"Well Val, you may come along if you like" Kagome replied and walked away

Val happily followed Kagome, Lenna, and Nora

Back in Forest

Everyone was rushing to find Kagome, hoping she would still be there when they arrive to the village ahead of them.

TBC: Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha and the gangs arrived at the village. People were cleaning up the mess that the demons left behind.

"This is just horrible" was the first thing Kaede said when she saw the place. It made her recall back when she and Kikyo were saving the village that was under attack by demon.

"What happened here" Shippo asked

"Demons" Miroku replied

Inuyasha looked around for Kagome

"She's not here"

"We're too late" Shippo sadly said

"She couldn't have gone far" Miroku looked at Inuyasha "Inuyasha, try to see if you can still sense her scent anywhere"

Inuyasha nodded and went to looked around

"What are you going to do?" Sango asked

"Ask these peoples for some answer" Miroku

Sango lift one of her eyebrow

"Why do I have a feeling that you would do something stupid?"

Miroku sweat

"I'll never do such thing"

"Yeah right" Shippo said

Miroku notice an old man holding an arrow

"Wait a sec that arrow" Shippo and Sango looked at what Miroku was looking at "That look like,"

"Kagome's arrow" Sango finish up Miroku sentence

"Excuse me sir" The old man looked up at Miroku "May I ask where you found that arrow?"

"On the ground" the old man replied

"Can we take a look at it" Kaede asked the old man

Old man nodded and hand over the arrow to Kaede

"Was there a priest here?" Sango asked

The old man nodded

"She saved the villager life"  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are shock

"Please, can you tell me where this priest went" Sango plead

"I don't know, she come and goes" the old man replied

"I see, you wouldn't happen to know what she looks like." Miroku said

The old man nodded and told Sango, Shippo, and Miroku what the priest looks like. After Miroku the old man and then left.

"Kagome was here" Sango said

"This is Kagome's arrow" Kaede show Miroku and Sango

Inuyasha return back

"So did you sense Kagome scent?"

"No" was Inuysha response

"So what did you find" Inuyasha asked Miroku and Sango

"She was here and we found this" Miroku showed Inuyasha the arrow

"That's Kagome" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Don't worry Inuyasha we find," Miroku paused and notice that Inuyasha is gone

"Hmm he was long gone before you even start talking" Sango fold her arm with Shippo on her shoulder.

"Miroku, people would think you crazy talking to yourself" Shippo said to Miroku

"We should follow Inuyasha" Kaede said

Miroku got an angry look on his face.

"Let's go shall we"

**TBC: Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha was running in the forest, thinking to himself

Inuyasha's mind

_She got to be here, I can sense her. When Miroku show me that arrow I can sense her scent on it._

Suddenly, Inuyasha came to a halt, when something caught his eye.

"What is it Master Inuyasha" a familiar voice spoke up

Inuyasha looked down

"Well it isn't Myoga" He grabbed Myoga off his kimono "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you" Myoga replied

"Oh really" Inuyasha said, not believing what Myoga said

"Anyway, why did you stop" Myoga asked, changing the subject

Inuyasha walked over to a tree and kneel down. There was blood stain on the ground

"Kagome's blood, she was here"

Myoga examine the tree and blood on the ground.

"Hmm from the look of it, Lady Kagome is badly wounded from the battle"

Inuyasha got up

"Then we got to find her"

"Wait, shouldn't you wait for the others" Myoga asked

Before Inuyasha could answer, Kirara came with Miroku and Sango with Shippo then Kaede show up.

"Why did you run off like that?" Sango asked

"Humph" Shippo fold his arm and turn the other direction "Maybe he went to find Kikyo, what a jerk"  
WHAM

"AAAH" Shippo scream

"I didn't go find Kikyo" Inuyasha growl

"Inuyasha, stop that" Sango yell

"If Kagome were here, she would tell Inuyasha to sit" Miroku said

Sango sighs

"For once, I actually agree with you Miroku"

"Inuyasha, why was yee left in a hurry" Kaede asked

"I can sense Kagome scent from that arrow and she is nearby" Inuyasha replied

"That's good news Inuyasha" Sango spoke up

"Then let go find her" Miroku agreed "Oh and Inuyasha don't run off when we are in a middle of a conversation, that wasn't nice"

"Yeah, but you give a long conversation and we don't time for it" Inuyasha replied

Miroku sweat

"I guess I'll make it short next time"

"Let's go find Kagome" Sango said, changing the subject and getting them back on track.

Inuyasha nodded and ran off first with Kirara and Kaede following behind.

Sango looked and saw Totosai passed by, going toward the other side

"Totosai, where is he headed to?"

**At the Temple**

Kagome was asleep while Lenna bandage her left arm that's injure.

"How's Lady Kagome" Nora asked quietly as she walked in

Lenna got up

"She should be okay for now. She was badly injure from the battle"

"We should take it from here and let Lady Kagome rest and heal" Nora suggest

Lenna nodded

"I agree"

They quietly left out of Kagome's room, shutting the door quietly.

Outside, they notice Val ran toward them

"What is it Val?" Nora asked

Val stop, catching her breath

"An old man riding on a cow is looking for you"

Lenna and Nora looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"Val, why don't you go inside, we can take it from here" Lenna said

Val nodded and left

Lenna and Nora went outside the temple

"Totosai, it's nice for you to show up" Lenna greet

"Nice to see you Totosai" Nora also greet Totosai

"Nice to see you ladies too" Totosai grabbed something behind his back in his bag "I came to deliver what you ladies request" He tosses a stick that is wrapped in a brown sheet at Nora, who catches it. She unwrap it and saw a sword sheet cover. She pulled the sword out the cover and examined it "Thanks Totosai, its perfect, all we need to do is test it" Nora said

She put the sword back in the sheet cover and gave it Lenna

"Maybe I asked, who this sword for" Totosai asked

"It's a gift for a friend, that all we can tell you" Nora replied

"Hmm, with that sword, you can actually injure a demon and even kill it" Totosai inform

Lenna looked at the sword

"This sword has barrier on it too and only human can touch it"

Totosai nodded

"Demon and half demon can't touch it, it will reject them"

"Wow" Nora and Lenna said in unison

Totosai's mind

_What they don't know is that this is sword is powerful like Tessaiga. Hmm I wonder what would happen when this sword is use, fighting with Tessaiga._

"Well I got to go" Totosai said

"Alright bye" Nora replied

Totosai left

"Hope to see you again soon Totosai" Lenna waved goodbye "We should give this sword a test"

"You go first sis" Nora suggest

"I don't know" Lenna said unsure

"I insist because I have to say here and watch Lady Kagome and Val" Nora explained to Lenna

Lenna sighs

"Okay I'll do it"

"Be careful sis" Nora said

Lenna nodded and left.

**Back in the forest**

"WHAT! You saw Totosai" was first word Inuyasha said when Sango told the gangs about Totosai

"Which way did he go Sango" Miroku asked

"That way" Sango point to the direction she last saw him went

"Why would he go that way?" Shippo asked

"Hmm, in that direction is a temple, but why would Totosai go there" Kaede was in her thinking mode "Unless there a demon there"

"Or Kagome is there" Miroku add in

"Whatever it is I'm going to check it out" Inuyasha said

"And if we see Totosai, we get some answer from him" Miroku replied

Everyone nodded and went toward the direction Totosai went.

**TBC: Hmmm are the gangs going to meet up with Totosai?**

**Will they find Kagome there?**

**Uh Oh I hope they don't ran into Lenna, but you never know.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sesshomaru was walking with A-Un following behind with Rin and Jaken riding when his _Tenseiga_ start shaking. He stopped and looked down at Tenseiga.

"What is it my lord" Jaken asked

"Hmmm, Tenseiga seen to react to something" Sesshomaru replied

"Lord Sesshomaru, what's wrong" Rin asked

Jaken glare at Rin

"RIN, stop asking question"

"Jaken," Jaken looked at Sesshomaru "Be quiet"

"Yes, my lord" Jaken replied

Sesshomaru turned and look at Rin

"It's nothing Rin"

He turned back around and continues to walk.

Sesshomaru's mind

_Why is my Tenseiga reacted all of a sudden? Could be Inuyasha near by or could it be a new sword near by. Whatever it is I'm going to find out before Inuyasha or Naraku does._

Inuyasha's Tessaiga started to react too

"Huh" Inuyasha looked down at his sword

"What is it Inuyasha" Sango asked

Inuyasha touched his sword as he looked around.

"Is a demon near by" Miroku asked, as he was also looking around.

"Tessaiga is reacting to something" Inuyasha replied

"Is it Sesshomaru" Sango asked

"I'm not sure" Inuyasha looked at both direction "Whatever it is, it headed this way"

"We better be prepared" Kaede suggest

Everyone get the weapon ready when Kikyo came out in front of them, which surprised everyone especially Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's Mind

_Huh Kikyo, why is she here?_

Sango's Mind

_Kikyo, what she's doing here?_

Miroku's Mind

_Kikyo, if she here, it's not good at all. Tessaiga wasn't reacting to her; it has to be something else in the forest._

Kaede's Mind

_Kikyo, it has been awhile since we last saw each other. Kikyo, my sister why are you here?_

Shippo's Mind

_Arrgh, Inuyasha that jerk. Poor Kagome, We should be looking for you. Why Kikyo has to show up._

"Inuyasha, turn back around before it too late" Kikyo warned

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

He was confused and don't understand why Kikyo tell him to turn back around.

"Sorry Kikyo, but we are not turning back around" Sango replied

"Yeah I'm with Sango" Shippo agreed

"We are busy and need to move on. I'm sorry Lady Kikyo, but we can't abort our mission" Miroku said

"Sister, why do you want us to turn back around" Kaede asked Kikyo

"Because all of you are in danger, especially you Inuyasha" Kikyo start to walked away "Hear my warning and turn around before it too late"

"Kikyo, wait" Inuyasha call out to Kikyo, but she left.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede

"I don't about you Inuyasha, but I'm going go ahead. I will not turn back around" Sango said, making her decision already.

"I'm with Sango" Miroku said

Shippo nodded his head

"Me too"

"Kaede, I think you should head back home" Miroku suggest

"No, when I decided to go along with everyone I already made my decision" Kaede replied

Sango looked at Inuyasha

"What about you?" Inuyasha looked at Sango "Are you going or not"

"You know I am going because I'm not stopping until I find Kagome" Inuyasha exclaimed

"That's what I would like to hear" Miroku muttered to Sango

"Yup I agree" Sango replied back to Miroku

"Me too" Shippo whispered to Sango and Miroku

"Hey" Inuyasha glare at Sango, Miroku, and Sango "What are you three mumbling about?"

"Nothing" they said in unison

"Let get back on the road shall we" Kaede said, changing the subject.

Meanwhile

Lenna was walking in forest when a demon snake appeared in front of her.

"Give me the jewel" the snake demon growl

Lenna pulled out the sword

"Gladly"

She swing her sword at the snake demon, slicing the snake demon in half.

"Done" She put the sword back in the cover and wipe the sweat from her face.

"Wow this sword does work" she muttered to herself.

She turned back around and head back to the temple.

At the Temple

Kagome was still asleep when she start tossed around.

Kagome's Dream

_She was walking in the forest when she saw a person in a red kimono talking to a woman look exactly like her. He was hugging her._

"_Why am I'm here?" She asked herself_

_She felt tear falling down her face._

"_Why do I feel pain in my heart?"_

_Before she realize what happen, she felt herself running away_

_A voice appear in her head_

"_You're meant to be lonely, and sadness in your life"_

Kagome shot up in bed, panicking. An angry expression is showing on her face.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede arrival at the temple, and begin to looking around at the surrounding.

"I don't see any demons around here" Miroku said

"Nor Totosai" Sango add in

Inuyasha walked toward the temple when Kaede stop him

"Wait Inuyasha" Inuyasha stop and looked at Kaede "There is a barrier"

"Great, how are we going to get inside" Sango said, looking around for a way in

Everyone was looking around when an arrow flew toward Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, watch out" Miroku shouted

**TBC: Uh Oh here comes trouble. I wonder who shot that arrow. Review**


	6. Author Notes

**Author Notes:**

**What coming up ahead in the next chapters. The story should end up with 22 chapters. If there any changes to the chapters, I will inform everyone. I won't update this story for awhile. Keep reviewing. Reviews can actually help me update faster.**

**Chapter 6: **We will find out who shoot the arrow and Lenna will show up.

**Chapter 7: **is where Lenna and Nora found Kagome.

**Chapter 8: **Kagome is going to wake up. Sesshomaru will show up.

**Chapter 9: **One of Naraku creature is after Kagome/Kikyo. This creature can't survive and need a host body. Which one will they take?


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the review. It really inspires me to write more. Keep on with the reviews**

**Now on with the story**

**Chapter 6**

Out of nowhere, an arrow flew toward Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, watch out" Miroku shouted

"Huh" Inuyasha ducked out the way and the arrow hit the tree behind him.

Everyone looked around to see who shoot the arrow.

"Look, over there" Shippo shouted, pointing over at the balcony at the temple.

A priest was standing there holding a bow and arrow, getting ready to shoot.

"Can't it be" Sango said, not believing what she see

"No way" Miroku with a shock expression

"That's impossible" Kaede said, not believing it either

Inuyasha ran toward the balcony to get a closer look.

"No, it couldn't be" Inuyasha surprised to see who it is "Ka, Kagome"

She shot another arrow at Inuyasha and others.

The other ducked out the way at the same time Inuyasha did

"Why is she attacking us" Shippo asked with a confused and scared looks on his face.

Kirara ducked away from the arrow that being shot

"Doesn't she know who we are" Sango asked, confused as Shippo was

"Something is not right" Miroku said to Sango

Inuyasha was still ducking away from the arrows

"Kagome, stop it" He shouted at Kagome "It's me Inuyasha"

Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha

Kagome's mind

_It's him from my dream, he is with that woman. I don't trust him at all. Beside he is a half demon. _

__Her face crumpled to angry. There redness in her eye and rage were boiling inside her.

"She doesn't look happy at all" Shippo inform

"She doesn't seem to recognize us at all" Miroku said

"Oh no" Kaede said, recognize the expression on Kagome's face

Kaede's mind

_Her expression is exactly like Kikyo when she angry at Inuyasha. Can it be that she angry at Inuyasha? Huh that could only mean one thing, she going to kill Inuyasha. I have to warn him_

"INUYASHA GET AWAY FROM THERE" Kaede shouted

"What?" Inuyasha looked at Kaede confused

Sango walked over to Kaede

"What's going on Kaede?"

"Kagome is going to kill Inuyasha" Kaede replied

Everyone gasp, including Inuyasha

Inuyasha's Mind

_Kagome, why would she kill me? No! This can't be happening, I have to get to her and get through to her. I know Kagome wouldn't kill me if she knew who I am._

Inuyasha ran toward the balcony

"No, Inuyasha don't go, you will get kill" Miroku yell at Inuyasha

"I have to talk to Kagome" Kaede told Sango

Sango nodded. Miroku help Kaede get on Kirara's back

"Kirara, let go to Inuyasha"

Kirara flew to Inuyasha with Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo

Kagome jumped off from the balcony onto to a tree branch and then to the ground.

"I would stop right there if I were you half demon or should I say Inuyasha" Kagome warned

"Kagome, please listen to me, I'm not your enemy" Inuyasha explained to Kagome

Kagome aim the arrow at Inuyasha

"I don't think so"

She was about to shoot at Inuyasha when a voice stopped her.

"Kagome, don't do"

Kagome looked over and saw Kaede walked toward her.

"You are a priest"

"Yes, and I'm here to help you" Kaede said

"I don't need your help" Kagome coldly replied

"You're a wounded" Kaede reminded

Kagome was about to say something when she felt herself collapse on the ground. Kaede and Inuyasha rushed toward her when a sword sheet hit in front them creating a barrier, knocking Inuyasha and Kaede away from Kagome.

"Kaede, are you okay" Inuyasha asked, helping Kaede up

"I'm fine Inuyasha" Kaede replied

Miroku looked around

"What was that?"

"Perhaps I can answer that" a voice spoke

Everyone look toward the forest and saw a young priest approach toward them.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha exclaimed

"I am Lenna, a priest as you can see" She point at Inuyasha "You are a half demon; I will not allow you near Lady Kagome"

"I think you are mistaken" Miroku try to explain

"Stay out of this monk" Lenna warned

"Listen, I don't have time for this" Inuyasha angrily replied

"Pull out your sword half demon and fight me" Lenna demanded

"Humph I'm not going to fight you" Inuyasha said, not wanting to fight because right now in his mind is Kagome.

"Fine, then I will" Lenna charge toward Inuyasha, swinging her sword.

Inuyasha pull out his tessaiga, and block the attack. Both swords collide, pushing them back.

"That's a powerful sword" Sango said

"Where did she get it" Miroku asked

Sango was thinking when something occur to her

Flashback

_In the sky_

_Totosai was passed by, going toward the temple_

End Flashback

"Totosai" Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede looked at Sango "He gave her that sword"

"So that why Totosai was heading this direction" Miroku said

"This battle can take forever" Shippo observed Inuyasha battle with Lenna

"We have to stop this" Miroku said

"How" Sango asked, trying to think of a way when an idea occur to her.

"Hiraikotsu!" She tossed her weapon at Lenna, knocking her sword out of her hand

"Yes, Sango you did it" Shippo cheered

Inuyasha stopped Tessaiga attack that also hit Lenna. She was on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Go ahead kill me" She closed her eye, getting ready for the blow, but it never it came. She open her eye confused "What are you waiting for?"

Inuyasha put his Tessaiga back in the sheet and turn his back on her.

"No"

Sango went over to Lenna and lend a hand to her.

"Inuyasha is not a bad demon, you think he is"

Lenna accept the offer and Sango helped her off the ground. She walked over to Inuyasha

"I'm sorry"

Inuyasha turn around and looked at Lenna

"Don't worry about it"

Lenna nodded and went over to Kagome. She pull the sword sheet off the ground deactivate the barrier.

"Take her inside" Lenna said to Inuyasha

Inuyasha carried Kagome inside the temple. Miroku walked up to Lenna with the sword

"You did the right thing Lenna" He gave the sword back to Lenna and then he follow Inuyasha and the others inside.

Inside they ran into Nora, who had a misunderstanding too. Lucky Lenna show up and explain everything to her and then she let them pass by.

**In the main room**

Everyone was gathered there while Lenna and Kaede stay with Kagome in her room.

"So can you tell me how you all know Lady Kagome" Nora

"First of all we have some question to ask" Miroku spoke up "What happen to Kagome and why is she like this?"

Nora sighs

"Let me begin by saying how we meet her and where we meet her"

**TBC: Review! If you want to know what happen next.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the review. It really inspires me to write more. Keep on with the reviews**

**For this chapter it will be mainly about Lenna and Nora found Kagome. This chapter will be short**

**Chapter 7**

"Can't we take a break, we have been walking all day" Lenna sat down on a rock, breathing heavily

Nora fold her arms and sighs

"Fine, let take a break"

"Yes finally" Lenna relaxed and pull out a bottle of water, taking a sip

Nora looked around the forest. They have been looking around for a plant type of medicine.

"We should really getting going before it get dark"

Lenna get up

"I agree, let find this plant and go home"

They continues to walk around for that plant

"Nora, is that it?" Lenna point to a plant near a cave.

Nora looked over where Lenna point to

"Yes, we finally found" She touch Lenna's shoulder "Great Job sis"

Lenna smiles

Nora went over to get it when a cat purr against Lenna leg

"What's wrong" She bend down and touched the cat. The cat took off running into the cave.

_Maybe I should follow it _she thought

She followed the cat into the cave and astonished to see a woman laying unconscious on the ground

"Nora, come quick" She hollered to her sister

"Lenna, this better be," Nora stopped in middle up her sentence when she saw what Lenna see

Nora went over and checked the woman pulse

"She's still breathing, let take her back to the temple"

Lenna nodded

"Okay" She notice the bow and arrows "Isn't she a priestess"

"I'm sure she's is" Nora also notices the bow and arrows

Lenna helped Nora bring woman to the temple.

**At the temple**

Lenna helped change the woman clothes. Now she is wearing a kimono.

She glances down at the clothes in her hands

_Weird clothes, I wonder where she get this_

Nora walked in

"Is she awake yet?"

Lenna shook her head

"No not yet" She show Nora the clothes in her hands "Don't you think these are weird clothes

"Hmm they look weird and interesting" Nora observed

Suddenly they heard the woman stir

"She's waking up" Lenna looked over at the woman

"Let go check on her" Nora said

Lenna nodded and follow her sister.

**TBC: Review**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"She woke up and start asking questions and we have been by her side since. Every time a village is in danger; we would show up and help them" Nora finishing up the story

Sango looked down at her hand with a sad expression

"Poor Kagome, I can't believe she lost her memory"

"Thank for telling us about Kagome, she was our friends, going with us on our journey searching for the jewel shards" Miroku said

Nora nodded

"Don't mention it"

Inuyasha hands were gripping on the tessaiga

_This is my fault, I should have protected her. Kagome I'm sorry_

Sango glance over at Inuyasha, his bang was hiding his eye so she doesn't know how he feeling, but inside, he's sad and angry.

Meanwhile in the forest

Sesshomaru was still walking when shadow jump from tree branch to the next one.

His hands is gripping on Tenseiga, getting ready attack, only to found out it was Kohaku

"Kohaku" He let go of the Tenseiga

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kohaku said

"Did you finish what you need to do" Sessohomaru asked

Kohaku nodded

Sesshomaru being to walked again with A-Un follwing him

"Get on" Rin extend her hand out to Kohaku

He grabbed her hand and she helped him on A-Un

"I'm glad to see you again"

"Me too Rin" Kohaku looked down at his hands

"What's wrong?" Rin asked with concern

Kohaku sighs

"Well, I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen and Sango, and her friends might be in danger"

Sesshomaru glance back at Rin and Kohaku

_Hmm interesting, maybe I should visit Inuyasha to see what's going. I can sense Naraku present there._

Back at the Temple

Kagome was tossing in her sleep

"_Inuyasha!"_

_She felt her running toward him, getting hit with her arrow in her back._

Kagome's eye snaps open, she sat up and was breathing heavily. She grabbed her head

_Why do I kept having strange dream, is it part of my memory? _she asked herself.

She heard some conversation going so she decided to check it out.

**TBC: Review**


End file.
